Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show
by kaykyaka
Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.
1. They Can't Handle the Truth

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter One – They Can't Handle the Truth!

DX Inc, 10am:

The Ortons were called into DX headquarters to discuss something "new and exciting" according to Hunter. Trish knew what this was all about but she'd let Randy find out all on his own since it was mostly going to involve him.

The married couple headed up to Shawn and Hunter's office and walked straight into a beaming Shawn Michaels and a half-dressed Triple H.

"Sorry bro were you getting dressed?" Randy asked.

"No," Hunter replied and Orton frowned.

"This is as dressed as Hunter's gonna be for this meeting. He's boycotting pants for the rest of the day," Shawn said.

"This is a one man boycott right? Because I have no intention of taking my pants off," Randy said.

"Neither do I son so don't worry. Now sit down and let's talk about what we're here to talk about," Shawn said and The Ortons sat informally with DX on their black leather couch.

"We wanna do a reality show, focusing on Randy – exclusively on Randy," Hunter said and Randy frowned.

"Just me? Have you guys got something against Trish and Lil Randy Jr?" he asked surprised.

"Of course we don't have a problem with Trish, but the production crew does. They can't stand her Truth-telling abilities, it freaks them out," Hunter explained.

"But I don't wanna do anything without my wife," Randy said and Trish smiled knowing it was the Truth.

"Maybe there can be some episodes where you're home with Trish but I probably won't be able to get the crew to agree to more than one of those," Hunter said.

"That's okay Randy, one is more than enough for me," Trish said stroking her husband's hand lovingly.

"Okay, what about RJ, can he be on the show?" Randy asked.

"Is he anything like Trish?" Hunter asked and Shawn gave him a dark glare, "What I just wanted to make sure I haven't seen him in awhile,"

"You saw him last week," Trish asked.

"See – now that's the kind of Truth-telling this show don't need!" Hunter said and Shawn slapped him. "What I meant by that is if the viewers see RJ but not Trish they might think you guys are having problems, whereas if the show is just about Randy we can side-step that whole landmine,"

"I want at least one of my family members with me on this show, or I ain't doing it," Randy said. "Randy's on holiday starting Friday, it'll give him something to do,"

"Fine," Hunter said giving up in frustration. "But if I see any Trish-like behavior I'm pulling the plug," he said.

"So what do you wanna see?" Randy asked.

"Male bonding, what you do in your regular everyday life. If this show is a success we were thinking about doing one for all of the Superstars," Hunter said and Randy noticed HBK wasn't saying much.

"Shawn what's your view on this show?" Randy asked.

"I don't have a problem with it, other than the fact that I wanted Trish to be in the show too so you guys could talk about how God brought you together and how He brought you through some challenges in the past. You know to encourage other married couples that might be going through a rough marital patch," Shawn said.

"That's a great idea, let's do it!" Trish said.

"Orton tell your wife to pipe down. Shawn we already talked about this, Randy's demographic is not married couples, its single people in their 20s and 30s and teenage punks with an attitude problem," Hunter said. "The way you wanna do it sounds like something that would be on the Diva TV network," Hunter said.

"So you want to appeal to our basic wrestling fan base?" Randy asked.

"Yeah not Shawn's fan base," Hunter said and HBK stuck his tongue out at him.

"Maybe I can do both. I'll be myself; I'll talk about my everyday life in and outside the ring. I'll interact with my son and talk about how important God is in my life," Randy said and Shawn smiled.

"I like that shooting starts on Friday," he said perking up.

"Okay you guys have got a deal," Randy said shaking Shawn and Hunter's hands.

"When you talk about God could you have your shirt off?" Hunter asked and Randy and Trish laughed while Shawn shook his head at Hunter's immaturity. "What, research shows that the majority of Randy's fans like to see him with his shirt off,"

"Why don't you have the TV crew film him in the shower?" Trish said sarcastically.

"See Trish it's that kind of sarcasm that's kept you off this show. Had you been serious we could have brought you in as an advisor," Hunter said.

"Said the man who has boycotted pants for the rest of the day," Trish replied.

"Pants are over-rated Trish. You can go now we'll have the contract sent over for you to sign Randy," Hunter said.

"I'll have it edited and take out the part about you being shirtless ninety percent of the time," Shawn said.

"Is that really in there?" Randy said amused but Hunter wasn't.

"And it would have stayed in there too if you didn't just open your big mouth," Hunter said.

"Oh go put some pants on," Shawn said dismissively.

"Go walk The Ortons out, follow 'em home too for all I care. I don't need your anti-pants attitude bringing me down," Hunter said and Shawn walked The Ortons to the elevator shaking his head.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?" Randy asked Shawn.

"Nah I'm used to it, when he puts his pants back on, he'll be back to normal. See you guys," Shawn said and he hugged The Ortons before they descended to the ground floor of DX Inc.

They walked hand-in-hand towards the road where Randy hailed a taxi to the airport.

"You know it just occurred to me that Stephanie has the strangest taste in men. Hunter, Jericho and Jeff – they're all crazy in their own way," Trish said.

"You said the 'J' word," Randy said admonishing Trish.

"Ooops, forget I said his name," Trish said referring to Jericho.

"You know if I'm gonna do this show I gotta get a new car," Randy said as they rode to the airport.

"No you don't you just have to replace the GPS," Trish said.

"But I've had that car for years its time for an upgrade, plus I'll take RJ. It will be the perfect way to show off our male bonding for the show," Randy said and Trish cozied up to him in the cab.

"Although I am gonna miss not having you and RJ to myself I know that something good is gonna come out of this show," Trish said and Randy leaned his head on Trish's shoulder gently.

"I think Shawn was right about it being about our family and what God has done for us. I really want you to be part of this show," Randy said pressing his lips to the top of Trish's head gently.

"That's not what Hunter wants babe and what Hunter doesn't want, Hunter doesn't get. At least for 3 more months," Trish said and Randy nodded knowing that in 3 months it was going to be the moment of Truth for Hunter.

"Okay we'll do it his way, I just want the whole world to know how much I love you," Randy said and Trish smiled.

"Well you could take out an ad in a national newspaper," Trish suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Randy said.

"Or you can forget about the world and just tell me how much you love me, everyday for the rest of your life," Trish said.

"I like that idea even better," Randy said and The Ortons kissed on their way to the airport, on their way through the airport and all the way home.


	2. Randy's New Car

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Two – Randy's New Car

The Randy Orton Show: Day 1

"Today I'm buying a new car," Randy said to the camera crew outside the Hummer dealership in New York City. RJ was there with him and he didn't like the idea of his father driving around in yet another Hummer.

"Dad why can't we get a Dodge or a Subaru?" he asked.

"Because Daddy doesn't want a Dodge or Subaru, Daddy wants a Hummer. But I'll make you a deal, you can decide which Hummer I buy," Randy said and RJ jumped up and down excited.

"Dad you're the best! My Dad is the best!" Randy Jr told the camera man and he almost cart wheeled his way through the cars out of excitement. The male bonding was going well and hanging out with the TV crew had gone alright so far but Randy couldn't help but think something was missing.

"Dad I found one!" RJ cried form the back of the dealership and Randy Orton walked over to find his son standing next to a red Hummer H3x.

"Son we can't get this car," Randy said.

"Why not?" RJ asked.

"Because it's red, your mother's car is red," Randy said.

"Well we'll convince her to paint it black, this is the one I want," RJ said and Randy was about to put up a fight when he realized trying to convince Trish to paint her car black might make for some interesting television.

"You know it is a very nice car," Randy said inspecting the vehicle more closely.

"Can we take it for a test drive?" RJ asked.

"Sure why not. You guys wanna follow us?" Randy said to the imaginary viewers at home. The TV crew took their positions and Randy and RJ drove around New York City in a brand new Hummer.

"This car is great it handles just the way I like it and the GPS system works just fine," Randy said.

"I told you this car was the one," Randy Jr said.

"And you were right on the money, now let's buy this beauty and drive it on home," Randy said, he couldn't wait to see the look on Trish's face when he drove home in a brand new red car.

Fifteen minutes later The Ortons did just that and Trish came out to greet them and their new car.

"There's no way you picked this car, only RJ could have made you buy this," she said in her jogging bottoms and t shirt. She could have been wearing a burlap sack it wouldn't have mattered to Randy, he was so happy just to have his wife on TV.

"Yup he put me up to it alright but I gotta tell you this color is really starting to grow on me," Randy said and Trish shook her head knowing he was winding her up.

The TV crew got both cars on camera and it did look pretty funny seeing Randy and Trish with the same color car parked outside their home.

"Let me have a closer look at this thing before I make you guys send it back," Trish said.

"Oh come on honey be reasonable, we thought maybe you could paint your car black," Randy said and Trish laughed.

"Yeah right, dying my hair black for wrestling is one thing but painting my ride black, come on honey be reasonable," Trish said getting into Randy's new car.

She turned it on and gave it a ride around the neighborhood. When she came back her attitude had completely changed. She got out of the car and looked at it for a long time before turning to her husband with a solemn expression on her face.

"This car is a very special car," she said to her husband. "And you bought it for a very special reason,"

"I did?" Randy said delighted that Trish had gotten a revelation about his new car. "What's the reason?" he asked.

"I don't know all I know is this is the car for you," Trish said with a smile on her face and she kissed Randy before taking RJ inside for lunch.

Randy turned to the camera intrigued and excited by his wife's words. "You heard my wife, there's something very special about this car and if you stay tuned we may all find out what that something is together," he said to the viewers at home.

"Okay let's cut it right there," the director said and one of the producers came over to Randy.

"That was great!" he said, his name was Bill Chapman and he worked for the WWE Network. "First we see you bonding with your son over the car then we see your wife praising the car. This whole show can now revolve around you, your son and your new car!"

"And my wife?" Randy said hopefully.

"No I talked to Mr. Helmsley, he says if we shoot Trish on camera again we're off the project," Bill said and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Hunter wants Hunter gets," he said remembering what Trish said.

"That's exactly how he put it," the producer said and that made Randy laugh, "okay next its on the road to a house show in Albany, right?"

"Right, my son's coming with me," Randy said.

"Great the more the merrier – except Trish of course. Let's all break for lunch then we're going upstate!" Bill said and the TV crew scrambled into the city to chow down some grub. Randy knew that Trish would have made lunch for everyone but he also knew that Hunter wouldn't approve. He leaned on his new car and smoothed the red surface over with his hand. He smiled to himself thinking maybe this car was what was missing. He hoped that it would bring the spiritual dimension that he wanted the show to have, he just didn't know how.


	3. Jordan

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Three – Jordan

The TV crew followed Randy on his drive to the area where RAW was being broadcast live tonight. He told the viewers that even though the show didn't start 'til eight, he liked to get to the arena early and meet up with the other wrestlers.

"I also like to workout before showtime," he added. It gets me fired up for the show,"

Randy Jr turned up the radio while his father was talking.

"Hey what are you doing?" Randy asked his son.

"Dad its LC, her new single came out today," RJ explained.

"Oh yeah, Hunter must be excited," Randy said as RJ bobbed his head along with the music. "You see LC is Triple H's daughter and she's a Gospel artist. Her music is like nothing nobody ever heard of and her lyrics are awesome," Randy told the viewers knowing that both Triple H and LC would thank him for plugging LC's new single on his show.

"Hey Dad I thought we were going to the arena?" RJ asked looking at the GPS.

"We are going to the arena," Randy said.

"Not according to the GPS, it says you're going to Indian Summer Boulevard," RJ said and Randy took a closer look at the GPS and realized his son was right.

"How could the GPS be broken, I just bought this car a few hours ago?" Randy thought and suddenly his spiritual eyes were opened. "Maybe the GPS isn't broken after all. Let's go see what's gonna on at Indian Summer Boulevard,"

Much to the TV crew's confusion Randy headed into an unscheduled neighborhood and pulled up to 1 Indian Summer Boulevard. He got out of the car and went up to the gate with RJ while the TV crew discussed what was going on in the car.

"Should we record this?" one of the crew members asked.

"Triple H said we have to record everything," another crew member answered so they continued to film Randy at 1 Indian Summer Boulevard.

"Hello?" Randy called and a young girl who couldn't have been more than eleven years old came to the window. When she saw Randy looking up at her from the font of her house her sad face lit up and she ran downstairs to go outside and greet him.

"Randy Orton – wow!" she cried. "I can't believe you're here standing right outside my house!"

"Neither can I," Randy replied and he nodded to his son, "This is RJ, my son,"

"Hey," RJ said.

"Hey RJ," the girl replied.

"What's your name?" Randy asked her.

"It's Jordan," the girl replied.

"Well hi Jordan, you're on camera so I'm gonna get my boss to send your parents a waiver saying that its alright for the WWE to film you okay?" Randy said and Jordan's face hardened at the mention of her parents. "Are you okay?" Randy asked her noticing the change in her facial expression.

"I was until you mentioned my parents, they forgot my birthday today," Jordan explained.

"Oh man that sucks," RJ said.

"When's your birthday again?" Randy asked RJ and he looked at his father horrified.

"Dad!" RJ said unamused.

"I'm just proving a point, adults are only human and sometimes humans forget important things, like birthdays. You should learn to forgive Jordan, if you start now it'll get easier with age," Randy said.

"I guess I could forgive them, I mean its easier to forgive them with my favorite wrestler here," Jordan said with a big smile.

"Hey don't mention it Jordan the pleasure was all mine," he said and he waved goodbye to Jordan who watched him leave before skipping all the way inside celebrating the best birthday present she'd ever gotten.

"Now the GPS is working. Do you think you were supposed to meet that girl for a reason Dad?" RJ asked his father.

"I don't think son, I know. This is just the beginning of a very special adventure for you, me and God's Positioning Service," Randy said tapping the GPS. His wife told him this car was special of course The Truth was right. "Did you see how happy that girl was when I showed up? We didn't even plan this. If stuff like that keeps happening this is gonna be an awesome show,"

The TV crew nodded in agreement, The Randy Orton Show was suddenly set to be a very big hit.


	4. Eight Angry Men

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Four – Eight Angry Men

It was almost showtime and Randy Orton had been working out with his son, something that made great TV comedy. The male bonding was exactly what t he producer wanted for the show, now it was time for the world to see how Orton blended with his locker room buddies, well sort of.

Randy looked up as his locker door suddenly slammed shot. It was Edge and he was not happy and more importantly, he was in character.

"What is it Edge?" Randy said. "Is your thong on too tight again?"

"Ha-ha very funny Randy. I don't care if you are making your own little reality TV show, I'm still the most important wrestler in this company," Edge said.

"Oh so that's what's bothering you, you're jealous because I got my TV show first," Randy said and Edge got hot.

"I've been doing TV spots way before you Randy and I am much more experienced at it. It won't be long before you choke, I just hope I'm around to see it when it happens," Edge said cruelly before walking away.

Randy shook his head as he left and RJ frowned confused.

"What was that all about?" RJ asked out loud.

"Its like I said before son, his thong is on too tight," Randy replied and RJ laughed along with Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne who were also in the locker room. Hunter had instructed the wrestlers not to steal too much of Randy's camera time so Randy briefly introduced the viewers at home to Kofi and Evan before they left the locker room an Randy all to himself.

"You don't have too many friends in this business but Kofi and Evan are two of the nicest guys you'll ever meet," Randy said as the crowd roared, RAW was about to begin. "Come watch the show, as always it'll be great,"

After filming Randy on RAW the TV crew followed Randy backstage. He had just beaten Edge and the Rated R Superstar wasn't happy about it. Edge attacked Randy backstage and RJ was infuriated. He didn't know if he was allowed to or not but he came to his father's defense by jumping on Edge's back. Edge got up off of Randy and pulled RJ off his back. When he turned around he got dropped with an RKO and Randy Orton stood over him defiantly as RAW ended.

"Are you alright Dad?" RJ asked his father.

"I'm fine son, come on I'm gonna hit the shower at our hotel. I don't wanna hang around here a second longer or things might get outta hand," Randy said andhe lfet with RJ for the hotel along with the camera crew.

At the hotel after his shower Randy lectured his son on getting involved in his altercation with Edge.

"I know you were trying to help son but wrestling is a dangerous business its not for children," he said firmly.

"But Edge was attacking you, I couldn't just stnd there and let that happen. After all, I'm an Orton too," RJ protested.

"I know you are and Edge definitely knows that now. Do yo think I want him coming after you?" Randy said.

"No but he won't because you'll protect me," Randy Jr replied and Randy couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I will, now go have a shower big man and we'll discuss this over breakfast," Randy said and RJ hit the shower while Randy Orton addressed the viewers at home. "This is why I don't bring my son on the road with me. He thinks he hasd to do what I would do if anyone ever put a hand on him. I'd rather he not be put in that situation at leat not until he's old enough to handle himself," Randy said.

"That's a wrap people!" the director said and Bill Champman applauded Randy."This has been an awesome day. Your life is so compelling! I can't wait 'til tomorrow to see what else The Ortons can do. Let's clear out everyone and let them get some sleep!" the producer said and that's exactly what everyone did.

"See you later guys," Randy said to the film makers and when they left he reached into his bag and pulled out his cell-phone.

"Hey Trish," he said with a smile, "I couldn't let the night end without saying goodnight to you. Yeah everything's going great, better than expected. Its still not the same without you,"

Randy couldn't wait til tomorrow when he could drive home from Albany to Manhattan to see Trish. What he didn't know was the drive home wasn't going to be as simple as he thought.

The next morning The Ortons left with the camera crew and headed back to Manahattan. On the way there Randy noticed the GPS was telling him to go to Long Island.

"Hey guys we'll be taking a little detour on our way back to New York City," Randy informed his son and the camera crew.

Randy Jr looked at the GPS, "We're going to Long Island?" he asked.

"That's right, I don't know who or what we're gonna find when we get there, alls I know is that's where we're going," Randy replied and the camera crew shrugged happy to veer off course once again with The Ortons.

Randy turned onto Portland Drive when they arrived in Long Island and he drove up to house number 10. He took a long look at the house before turning to the camera crew and giving them a direct instruction.

"I want yo guys to film me from the car, I've got a feeling something bad might go down if I turn up at this house with a camera crew. Are you alright with that?" Randy asked the crew who nodded that they were. "Good. RJ you're coming with me,"

"Cool!" RJ said and The Ortons walke dup to number 10 Portland Drive and rang the bell. At first it looked like no-one was home as nobody answered the door right away. Randy trusted his instinct and rang the doorbell again. After the second ring somebody answered the door.

"Who the Hell are you?" the man said looking Randy up and down.

"Phil who is it?" came another voice and the man who answered the door opened the door wider to reveal seven other men.

"I don't know some guys with a kid and a nice looking Hummer," the man replied.

"What do you want?" one of the men asked Randy but it was Randy Jr who replied.

"You guys are gonna do something bad," he said to them. "Something illegal in New York City,"

"The men looked between each other and judging by the looks on their faces Randy knew his son was right on the money.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us little man?" one of the men said sarcastically while the others listened intently. They obviously wanted to know how much this boy knew.

"I know that if you do this thing someone is going to get hurt and you are all goinna pay dearly for what you did," RJ said before looking up at his father. "That's all I know Daddy," he said and Randy patted him on the shoulder.

"You did good son," he said and then he looked up at the faces of the men who according to a message from God relayed through his son were up to no good.

"We came here as a warning to you guys – whatever you were planning to do, don't do it," Randy said and the men took an instant disliking to being told what to do.

"And if I were you I'd take my special little boy and get outta here right now," the man who opened the door said and Rand took his son by the shoulder and turned and headed back to the car.

As they got inside the camera crew were very concerned; they didn't like the occupants of 10 Portland Drive at all.

"Are you guys okay?" Lenny the camera guy asked.

"Don't worry about us guys we're fine," Randy said pulling away from the road and back towards Manhattan.

"Who do you think was the smartest out of that bunch?" RJ asked his father.

"I'm sure intelligence is not a highly valued trait in that group son," Randy replied.

"Well I hope at least one of them is smart enough to listen to me," RJ said.

"We did our part son we obeyed God's Positioning Service and gave them a warning. There's just one thing I need to know," Randy said.

"What's that?" RJ asked.

"I need to know if there's a connection between these guys and Jordan," Randy said and he tried to work out the connection all the way home.


	5. The Million Dollar House

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Five – The Million Dollar House

That night Randy couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about where the GPS had taken him over the last 2 days trying to make a connection between but nothing came to mind. Trish lay strewn over his chest, her eyes opening and closing as she drifted in and out of sleep. Her husband's thoughts were keeping her awake. After a big yawn she finally sat up on her elbow and addressed him.

"Baby you can't force the answer, you have to wait for God to reveal it to you," she said.

"I know Trish I know how God works but I don't know if RJ got through to those guys today and that means that somebody's gonna get hurt," Randy said.

"And you're trying to figure out if that somebody could be Jordan," Trish said.

"But I don't see how it could be, other than the fact that I visited her the day before I visited these other people I don't see a connection," Randy replied.

"A-ha, that's my point Randy you don't see the connection because God hasn't revealed it to you yet. Don't let the excitement of being filmed while all this is going on make you ignorant to the voice of God," Trish said and Randy nodded.

"You're right Trish, I just have to let God fill me in when the time is right. In the meantime I'll keep following God's Positioning Service," Randy said.

"Um-hmm," Trish replied and Randy turned to see his wife sleeping on her hand. He laid her down gently and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Sweet dreams babe," he said before turning on his side, his eyes closing and his mind relaxing. All three Ortons fell asleep and their prophetic Gifts rested with them.

The next morning the TV crew spent some time with Randy Jr. he was online as soon as he woke up talking to Romeo.

"Romeo lives in Florida," RJ told the viewers at home, "That's why we have to talk online. We talk a lot, Romeo's a great person and he's special too. I sure hope you guys get to see how special he is,"

After talking awhile with Romeo for awhile RJ talked about his favorite subject in school and whether he wanted to go into wrestling like his Dad.

"Never say never," RJ said, "but there's much more than wrestling in my blood. I care about what happens to people and if I know someone's in trouble I try and help them out, including my parents,"

After shooting some footage of Randy and RJ playing hoops in the backyard the TV crew decided to call it quits until later on that afternoon when Randy would be heading out to Providence, Rhode Island for a house show.

"You guys wanna film me at a house show?" Randy asked the producer who nodded. "Alright but it ain't gonna be as exciting as RAW was yesterday,"

Randy didn't know how wrong he was about that.

After Trish insisted that he take his car Randy left the house early and drove to Rhode Island. On the way there the GPS flashed up another unfamiliar address.

"101 Donovan Place," Randy read out and he smiled. "Hold onto your TV equipment boys we're following on God's Positioning Service again,"

Randy turned onto 101 Donovan Place where a huge white house stood out making every other house smaller by comparison. He turned off the engine and called RJ.

"RJ I'm sitting outside a big white house in Providence, Rhode Island. Did God say anything to you about me coming here today?" he asked his son.

"Yeah God said you were gonna go to a family who lived in a million dollar house but they don't know that it's a million dollar house," RJ said and Trish gasped impressed with her son's prophetic gift.

"Okay, I'll call you after I've done talking to them," Randy said and he ended the call and turned to the TV crew. "Follow me guys I think this is something the world is gonna wanna see,"

The TV crew followed Randy up to the big white house with sky blue shutters and rose bushes all around. He rang the bell and waited for somebody to answer. The door opened to reveal an elderly man with curious eyes.

"You must be the grandfather," Randy said and the man frowned.

"Yeah I am and a very happy one at that now what can I do for you Mr. Orton?" the man said.

"You know who I am," Randy said surprised.

"Yes Sir I used to watch your Daddy wrestle years ago, now my kids and their kids watch you every Monday night and I watch right along with them," the man replied.

"Is this your house?" Randy asked the man.

"Yes it is," the grandfather replied.

"Do you know how much it's worth?" Randy said.

"Yeah, about $85,000 why do you ask?" the man asked and Randy noticed the shovel in the man's hand. He immediately got a revelation from God.

"You doing a little gardening?" Randy asked.

"Actually my wife is I was just gonna go 'round back and give her a hand," the man replied.

"Do you mind if we come with you?" Randy asked.

"Sure my family's back there and they would love to meet you," the grandfather said and he escorted Randy to the back garden along with the camera crew who wondered what Randy knew about this house that he didn't.

The whole family was in the back garden, a grandmother, three children and four grandchildren.

"Everybody meet Randy Orton," the grandfather said and his family gasped in disbelief as the Legend Killer approached them.

"Whoa it's RKO!" one of the children said coming over to Randy with everybody else.

"Randy this is my son Billy, my daughter Sandy and my other son James," the grandfather said and he took his wife's hand. "And this beautiful woman is my wife Patricia,"

Randy's heart skipped at the mention of that name. "That's a beautiful name," he said.

"It's alright," Patricia said modestly.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked as his two nephews circled him over and over again.

"I'm here to tell you all something about this house. However you're gonna have to trust me because I'm gonna ask you to do something," Randy said and the family frowned at him.

"Do what?" Sandy asked her sunglasses hiding her excitement at having Randy Orton at her parent's house.

"I need one of you to go to the far right corner of your house, dig up that cement tile and dig down as far as you can," Randy said and the family exchanged confused glances.

"Why would we do that?" James asked.

"Because there's a million dollars for each of you buried under your house," Randy replied and the family looked at him in shock.

"Are you kidding?" Sandy said in amazement.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Patricia asked.

"I would not drive all the way out here to lie to you guys. Trust me you are literally about to find hidden treasure, if you don't believe me it'll just stay hidden," Randy said. "The choice is yours,"

The children looked at their grandfather and eventually Billy spoke up, "The choice is yours Dad it's your house," Billy said.

"That it is and I say let's dig," the grandfather said and he took his shovel to the place Randy told him to go, dug up the cement title and started digging up the dirt below. Half hour later the shovel head hit something hard and the grandfather put down the shovel and started to dig inside the whole he had made. After a little more digging he pulled out a briefcase. His family was too excited to speak as he lay the briefcase down and went to open it.

"I don't know the combination," the grandfather said and his family sighed in disappointment.

"Try today's date," Randy said and the grandfather did so and the briefcase popped open revealing several million dollars in cash.

"WOW!" the family cried and they started to celebrate.

The TV crew zoomed in on the cash they couldn't believe it.

"We're rich Daddy we're rich!" Sandy cried joyfully hugging her father along with everybody else.

"Oh my goodness this could only be God," the grandfather said.

"As I was taking the shovel to the garden a Voice spoke to me and said I was going to find hidden riches with this shovel. I thought God was talking about my wife's smile,"

The family laughed with tears of joy streaming down their faces.

"Look there's a note on top," Patricia said and she took the note and read it out loud. "To whoever finds this briefcase may their lives be as rich and as joyful as ours was," signed Pastor Andrew Stone, Providence Church, June 14, 2000,"

"The Stones lived here before we did. The whole family died in a fire years ago," Billy said to Randy.

"But no-one ever found their bodies," Sandy added.

"Many believe they were flown to Heaven by angels before the flames could even touch them," the grandfather said. This information made the discovery of the money even more special. "Mr. Orton we don't know how to thank you,"

"Don't thank me, thank God!" Randy said and the family did just that and they started to rejoice in the Lord.

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" Patricia asked. "I'm making vegetable lasagna,"

"As good as that sounds I really must be going. Enjoy your new found wealth, remember a tenth of it goes to God and spend the rest wisely," Randy said.

"Oh don't worry we will, there's a house in New York City Sandy and her husband have had their eye on and with this money they'll be able to pay the deposit," the grandfather said.

"My husband will be so happy, we're finally moving to New York!" Sandy said jubilantly.

"Hey I live in New York, maybe I'll see you around," Randy said.

"Can you believe it Dad, we're rich – The Richs are rich!" Billy said excitedly.

"Your last name is Rich?" Randy said."Well how do you like that?"

"Come on son let's hug it out," Grandpa Rich said and before he knew it the whole family was hugging Randy Orton. They walked him to the door and waved goodbye as he pulled away from their million dollar house.

"How awesome was that? God is so good sometimes it makes me cry, but I won't cry right now because there's nothing but awe in my heart after what happened to the Rich Family. The Rich Family, I like the way that sounds,"

Randy's cell-phone rang, it was RJ and he wanted to know how things went.

"They believed me and dug up the money that was hidden beneath the house," Randy said.

"So the money was under their house?" RJ asked.

"Yeah, it was left there by a Pastor called Andrew Stone," Randy explained. "The family is called Rich and now Grandpa Rich is gonna give his daughter the deposit she needs to buy a house in New York with her husband,"

"In New York, she's getting a house in New York?" RJ said.

"Yeah I thought that was interesting too. The first house we went to was in Long Island, the second house we went to was in Albany and even though the Richs live in Rhode Island their daughter is buying a house in New York, " Randy said.

"So these people are all connected to New York some how," RJ said. "Dad I've got a feeling this is all going somewhere,"

"Yeah New York but what is it about New York that's linking all these people?" Randy thought.

"Mom said don't worry and that she's sure you'll find out and she also says take it easy on Hunter when he yells at you for showing up to the house show late," RJ said and Randy looked at his watch.

"Oh man I'm gonna be late. How can I make Hunter understand that God doesn't live in time he lives in eternity?" Randy said scratching the back of his head.

"Use flash cards, that's how they taught us stuff in kindergarten," RJ replied.

"It was actually a rhetorical question RJ but thanks, I'll talk to you later and tell your Mom I love her," Randy said.

"She already knows that," RJ replied.

"Well tell her anyway. She can never hear it enough," Randy said and he hung up the phone and tried to turn his focus back on wrestling which wasn't easy. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen in New York and he wanted to be prepared for when God told him what that something was.


	6. The Wedding Killer

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Six – The Wedding Killer

Today was a non-wrestling day for Randy Orton so technically he had the day off. There was only one thing wrestling-orientated that he had to do today and that was attend a meeting at DQ HQ to talk about the upcoming Money in the Bank PPV. That night every Championship title would be on the line and DX had an idea that they wanted to discuss with the WWE roster. It was very important that Randy be there so being late was not an option. Given how unpredictable his journeys had become recently there was no way he could guarantee he wouldn't be late. Last night he was late and Hunter had to change the match he was supposed to have against Edge at the last minute and The Game was not happy about that. He thought being late set a bad example in the locker room and although Randy agreed with him there was nothing he could do about it; h e had to go where God's Positioning Service told him to go. He would much rather have Hunter mad at him that grieve the Holy Spirit who was at the forefront of all these diversions.

On the way to JFK airport with the TV crew in tow Randy looked down at the GPS and saw an address in Utica, it was upstate New York.

"Can I go to Utica and make it to Connecticut in time for the meeting?" Randy said to himself. "Only one way to find out – boys we're going to Utica!"

"Randy do you think that's a good idea? Your boss was really mad at you for showing up late yesterday," the camera guy said.

"Yeah isn't this meeting sort of important?" the boom operator asked.

2Yeah but not as important as this," Randy said turning the car towards Utica. The TV crew was nervous, obviously about losing their jobs. "Don't worry guys if Hunter comes down on your for me being late I'll say that you tried to talk some sense into me but I just wouldn't listen, okay?" Randy said.

"Okay," the TV crew replied wondering where the GPS was gonna take them this time.

They ended up in Utica awhile later on 11 Maple Tree Road. The door of the house was open and there were a lot of people going inside and out of it. Randy called up his son for some information before he joined the fray on what happened to already be a chaotic day.

"Son I'm in Utica at 11 Maple Tree Road, did God tell you why I should be here?" Randy asked when RJ picked up.

"Okay Dad but if I tell you and you follow through on this, you're not gonna make it to Connecticut for that meeting," RJ said.

"I'm not?" Randy asked.

"No you're not, so should I tell you what God told me or not?" RJ asked.

"Randy why don't you go to the meeting and come back here later?" Lenny the camera guy suggested sensing there was a problem.

"No I can't leave God wants me here now, alright son tell me what God told you," Randy said refusing to let work get in the way of his calling.

"There's a woman inside this house who is about to get married to the wrong man," RJ said.

"Okay I think I can take it from there, thanks RJ," Randy said and he hung up the phone. "Come on guys let's roll!" he said to the camera crew as he headed towards the house where a woman in a big white dress had a very big decision to make.

Her name was Claire and she was sitting in front of her dresser mirror looking at her reflection. She was getting married in half an hour but she couldn't get up off her seat let alone leave the room and head to the altar. She asked God to let her know if Carlton was the man she was supposed to marry, to send a messenger with a Word from Heaven to help her out on her big day. She was running out of time, soon everybody would be expecting her at the Church.

"Who is it?" she said as somebody knocked at the door.

"Darling it's your mother, can I come in?" Claire's mother asked.

"I'll be right down Mom," Claire replied thinking her mother wanted her to come downstairs now but she still couldn't leave her seat.

"Actually dear there's someone here to see you and he says it's really important," her mother replied.

"Who is it?" Claire asked with a frown and she turned as the door opened to see Randy Orton looking back at her. "Whoa!" she cried as Randy smiled at her.

"That's what I said," her mother said, "He's your favorite wrestler isn't he?"

"Yes he is but what are you doing here on my wedding day?" Claire asked Randy.

"I'm here to give you a message from God about this wedding," Randy said and Claire's mouth hit the floor.

"You are? Oh my goodness this is amazing. I asked God to send me a messenger, someone He knew I'd listen to with a Word from Heaven and He sends my favorite wrestler! I didn't even know you were a Christian Randy," Claire said.

"I'm more than a Christian I'm an Oracle of God and He sent me here to tell yo that you are about to marry the wrong man," Randy said and as soon as Randy said those words Claire leapt up off her chair and cried out.

"I knew it!" she said. "Mom I told you, ever since Carlton proposed I knew I shouldn't have said yes,"

"But you wanted to spare his feelings right?" Randy asked.

"Right!" Randy we've been friends forever and when he proposed I thought there's no-one like him in my life so what would be the harm in marrying him. But as the engagement went on I knew I had made a mistake," Claire explained.

"Claire sometimes it's the person who rubs us up the wrong way that God wants you to marry, not your best friend although you will become best friends. And eventually you'll wonder how you went so long not knowing this person and how you'd get through life without them," Randy said.

"Sounds like you're talking from experience," Claire's mother said.

"I am. Claire I'm a living witness of what God can do if you just trust Him," Randy said.

"Well I definitely trust God, He answered my prayer by bringing you here to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life," Claire said with teary eyes and Randy hugged her compassionately while her mother thought about Carlton.

"I'm gonna tell you something that'll make you smile Claire. There is a man that you are going to marry and you're gonna meet him in New York City," Randy said and he released Claire from his embrace to see her reaction.

"New York City? I hate New York City," she said disdainfully and that was the exact reaction God hand told Randy to expect.

"See God's worked this out perfectly, that's the exact response He told me I'd get when I told you that," Randy said and now Claire was smiling.

"I believe you man of God," Claire said.

"Now comes the hard part – cancelling the wedding," Claire's Mom said and she took Randy's hand. "Will you come to the church and help my daughter explain what happened?"

"I don't think I'll have to but I'll come anyway. Claire you're in for another surprise," Randy said and Claire exchanged glances with her mother wondering what else this prophet knew about this very special day.

Randy arrived at the church with Claire and her mother; Claire insisted she ride in Randy's Hummer intending to rag about it to her friends later. Inside the church Claire's mother asked Carlton's best man to get Carlton to her immediately. The church was already full and Claire realized that there were going to be a lot of questions asked once she spoke to Carlton. She had Randy with her though and ht would be happy to explain to all of them what God had told him.

Carlton came down to the church alcove expecting to see his future mother-in-law, not the bride, Randy Orton and a camera crew.

"What's gong on here?" Carlton asked confused and Claire stepped forward.

"Carlton I have something really important to tell you - I can't marry you," Claire said as sensitively as she could without beating around the bush. She was astonished as Carlton breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really? Oh thank God," he said and his best man looked at him like he was crazy as the groom removed his bow tie.

"You mean you're not even upset about his?" the best man asked and Carlton looked back at Claire.

2I prayed so hard that you would break off this wedding, I had almost given up all hope when our wedding day finally arrived but God answered my prayer. I don't wanna marry you Claire," Carlton said.

"I don't wanna marry you either! I just thought we should get married because-"

"–because we've known each other forever and we're such great friends right?" Carlton said.

"Exactly!" Claire replied.

"Well this worked out perfect! You got here just in the nick of time!" Carlton said. "We would have been so miserable together,"

"I know!" Claire said and Carlton looked up at Randy Orton.

"Dude how come you're here?" Carlton asked Randy.

"He was the one who told me we shouldn't get married. He's an Oracle, a man of God!" Claire explained.

"Really?" Carlton said amazed.

"Yes," Randy replied.

"Man I just don't get that from you on TV," Carlton said.

"Well there's more to me than what you see on TV and when The Randy Orton Show debuts a lot more people are gonna realize that," Rand said.

"You mean you're filming your TV show right now?" Carlton asked.

"Yeah, you guys don't mind do you?" Randy asked.

"Are you kidding of course we don't mind!" Carlton said as the minister approached the bride and groom.

"What are you two doing out here together before the wedding?" the minister asked them.

"Um Minister Eldridge, there's not going to be a wedding. We've decided not to get married," Claire explained to the man who was going to marry them.

"You're not getting married?" he repeated surprised.

"No Sir we're not," Carlton added.

"Well as long a you've come to this decision together I've got on reason to be upset. Would you like me to tell your guests that the wedding's off?" Minister Eldridge asked.

"No we'll do it," Claire said.

"What about the reception? All that food is going to go to waste," Claire's mother said.

"Hey nobody said anything about cancelling the reception. A party is still a party, we'll just call it a friendship reception instead. It'll be a celebration of our friendship," Carlton said holding Claire's hand and she smiled at him.

"You're the best friend a girl could ever have," she said before turning to Randy, "Come on RKO, something tells me you're going to be the second biggest topic of conversation today, please say you'll come to our reception,"

"Something tells me you're right," Randy said looking at his watch, the meeting at DX Inc had already started. Should he phone Hunter to apologize for missing the meeting?

"You gotta be somewhere Randy?" Carlton asked him.

"Yeah I had to blow off a really important meeting to be here," Randy said.

"So you gotta leave?" Claire asked but Randy shook his head.

"No I can't leave you guys still need me. I just have to tell my boss what happened and hope he'll understand," Randy said.

"Okay well when you're done talking to your boss you can come inside the church and talk to your friends," Carlton said and Randy nodded.

"I'll be right there," he said before stepping out side the church to call Triple H.

"Randy it's after 1 o'clock where are you?" Hunter demanded. "Did I not stress the importance of this meeting to you?"

"Ye you did Hunter and I'm so sorry I'm late," Randy started.

"How long until you get here?" Hunter asked and Randy gulped, now was the really hard part.

"Hunter I'm still in New York," Randy said and he could picture Triple H getting mad over the phone.

"You're still in New York?""£ Hunter said in disbelief, "Are you telling me you haven't made any effort to be here at all? Did you even get out of bed this morning?"!

"Of course I did I was all set to come in, I was on my way to JFG airport but then I had to go upstate," Rand said.

"Upstate New York? Randy where are you right now?" Hunter asked.

"I'm in Utica," Randy said reluctantly.

"What the Hell are you doing in UTICA!" Hunter demanded.

"I had to stop a wedding – it's a long story," Randy said.

"So you put personal business above your career here at the WWE, hmmm, yup I'm not lolling the sound of this Randy I may have to find my pants , come over to Utica and kick your ass!" Hunter said and Shawn admonished Hunter.

"Hunter I'm sorry I missed your meeting really I am," Randy said sincerely.

"You were also late last night, I'm starting to wonder where your head is at right now Randy ," Hunter said.

"My head's fine I just couldn't let these two people get married, I hope you understand that a meeting is no where near as important as two people living with regret," Randy said and Hunter sighed. It's sounded like he was softening.

"Okay you're right, you obviously care a lot about these two people. Who are they any way, good friends of yours" Hunter asked and Rand clenched his jaw not wanting to answer that question.

"Not exactly, I don't really know them," Randy replied and the phone went silent. Randy could feel the tension through the phone.

"Randy you're on speaker phone right now and I think it would be a really good idea if you didn't say anything else right now," Edge said and Randy sighed in frustration.

"You don't even know these people?" Hunter yelled. "Then what business is it of yours if they get married or not?" Now did you even meet them?"

"My GPS took me to where they were, look Hunter I know this is hard for yo to understand but I had to come here today. I couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't," Randy said solemnly.

"Rand I don't want to hear another word. You are a veteran , a leader in the locker room and you have just put in a very awkward position. What you are doing right now comes under the category of personal business. If you can do it, so can the boys and so can me and Shawn and yo know that ain't the way it works around here. You are setting a very bad example right now," Hunter said.

"Why because I put God before the company? There's more to me than just being a pro wrestler Hunter and everyone in that room knows it. This isn't calling I can't switch it on and off when it inconvenient to my job, I have to go where God tells me to go, when He tells me to go," Randy said.

"I believe the Bible also says that you have to respect that authority and as your boss God supports me in telling you that if you don't reach this office by 3pm you're off the Money in the Bank PPV, got it?" Hunter said.

"Got it," Randy said and he hung up on Hunter and called Trish.

"So you saved Claire and Carlton from marrying each other but you pissed off Hunter in the process," Trish said.

"Yeah, there's no middle ground with God," Randy replied.

"But you don't care do you?" Trish said.

"No I don't," Randy replied.

"You know if yo don't show up to the meeting there's gonna be trouble," Trish said.

"I know Trish," Randy replied.

"!And you don't car do you?" Trish said.

"No I don't. Claire and Carlton are having a friendship reception tonight and I'd like to be there. If I come home and pick you up will you and RJ come with me?" Randy asked.

"Sure thing honey but what about the meeting? Don't yo wanna smooth things over with Hunter?1 Trish asked.

"I think things are gonna have to remain rocky between us until RJ and I have solved this mystery," Randy replied.

"That's probably not a good idea," Trish said.

"I know," Randy said.

"And you don't care do you?" Trish said.

"No Trish I don't," Randy replied and Trish smiled at Randy in spite of herself.

"I'll see you a little later," she said before hanging up.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Randy said as Claire and Carlton waved at him to come inside and talk to their guests about what happened today. "It would be my pleasure," Randy said with a smile and the camera crew followed him into the sanctuary not knowing that today would be the last day of shooting The Randy Orton Show.


	7. The NY Connection

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Seven – The NY Connection

Later on that evening The Ortons attended the Friendship reception for Claire and Carlton. Since it wasn't really anything to do with him Randy sent the TV crew home and enjoyed life off camera for the evening. Eyes were enlarged at the sight of Randy and Trish at the reception, especially those of Claire's.

"Oh my gosh you brought Stratus, or should I say Mrs. Orton, how cool is it that you have my favorite wrestler's last name now?" Claire's asked Trish.

"Pretty cool," Trish replied.

"Your husband's pretty special you now," Claire said.

"Oh I know," Trish replied.

"He saved my whole day, mine and Carlton's. Did you know about what he did?" Claire asked.

"My son filled me in, he's pretty amazing too," Trish said.

"Well I'm glad he's following in his father's footsteps, you guys make yourself comfortable, consider yourselves friends of the ex-bride and groom okay?" Claire said happily.

"Okay," The Ortons said together and Claire walked away to mingle with the other guests.

"See I told you she was nice," Randy said to Trish.

"You weren't kidding she's adorable, what man wouldn't want to marry her?" Trish said.

2Her man is in New York City," Randy said as he and Trish walked around the reception hall.

"Ah the NY connection, RJ told me all about it," Trish said. "That's pretty cool,"

"Cool enough for me to practically lose my job," Randy said thinking about his unpleasant conversation with Hunter earlier that day.

"You're not gonna lose your job because you missed that meeting," Trish re-assured her husband.

"Don't forget I was late to the house show in Rhode Island too," Randy added.

"I haven't forgotten but I sure wish you would. Hunter is in no hurry to get rid of you, despite what's happened he still considers you to be a leader in the locker room and an invaluable member of the WWE roster," Trish said.

"Well that's great but I knew being kicked off the Money in the Bank PPV isn't the only punishment Hunter's got lined up for me," Randy said.

"I know but I don't know what that punishment is yet," Trish said before taking a sip of her soda.

"Well when you do let me know alright, I could do with the heads up," Randy said.

"You got it monkey boy," Trish said and Randy frowned at the reference.

"What is that a new pet name for me or something?" Randy asked unamused.

"No I got it when I saw you making monkey faces at RJ yesterday. After the world's seen that footage I won't be the only one calling you monkey boy," Trish said.

"Is that a prophecy?" Randy said and Trish laughed at the pained expression on her husband's face.

"Why don't we go see what the other monkey boy is up to?" Trish said leading her husband to where their son was talking to some of the party guests.

"Yeah I do look like my Dad except I've got my Mom's eyes," RJ said to some of the other children.

"I've got my Dad's chin," one of the children said.

"I've got my Mom's ears how weird is that?" one of the other children said.

"When I get older I wanna have my big brother's muscles," another kid says.

"You shouldn't envy what someone else has you should embrace what God gave you with humility and gratitude," RJ said to the boy and the boy turned up his nose.

"Are you gonna preach or something?" the kid asked RJ.

"I just did and I hope you were listening," RJ said and then he suddenly gasped after seeing someone familiar on the other side of the hall.

"What are you looking at?" the boy asked RJ.

"Do any of you know who that man is talking to the ex-bride?" Randy Jr asked and all the children turned around and looked to where Claire was having quite a heated exchange with someone.

"Yeah that's my big brother the one I was telling you about," the boy replied.

"So Claire's your sister?" RJ asked the boy.

"Yup," the boy replied.

"And does your big brother live in Albany?" RJ asked the boy and the boy looked at RJ in shock.

"Yeah he does, how did you know that?" the boy asked surprised.

"Because I've met him before," RJ said and he jumped off the table he'd been sitting on for half an hour and went to find his father. Just then his father found him.

"Hey son we were just looking for you, looks like you've made some new friends," Randy said looking back at the children RJ had been hanging with.

"Yeah I have and you'll never guess who one of those kids is," RJ said.

"Who is he?" Randy asked intrigued.

"He's the younger brother of the ex-bride and one of the eight guys we met in Albany," RJ said.

"It's the New York connection," Trish said.

"Is he here?" Randy asked his son and RJ nodded and pointed to the muscular man talking to Claire.

"What is he so upset about?" Trish wondered.

"Let's go find out," Randy said and The Ortons headed over to Claire and her vehement older brother.

"I can't believe you're not marrying Carlton, now how are you supposed to help me out?" the big brother said to his little sister.

"I'm sorry Brian but I can't get married just because you need me to bail you out all the time," Claire replied.

"Listen Claire, Carlton is rich and you said when you got married all your financial needs would be taken care of," Brian said.

"And that includes your financial needs too?" Claire replied angrily.

"Look sis I got plans and the money I'm making moving furniture all day ain't enough for me to put my plans into action," Brian said.

"You can do anything if you put you mind to it. Have you eve thought that if you trust God and stop looking for the quick fix all the time things wouldn't have gotten so bad for you?" Claire said.

"Well things are bad Claire and your little prayer to get out of this marriage has just made things a lot worse," Brian said and Claire frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire asked.

"Yeah what is that supposed to mean?" Randy Orton asked Brian and Claire's brother was instantly offended at seeing the WWE Superstar and his son again, at his little sister's ex-wedding reception of all places.

"What the Hell are you two doing here?" Brian asked them.

"You guys know each other?" Claire asked surprised.

"We've met," Randy said.

"Things have gotten a lot worse since our last conversation," Brian said.

"So is that why you're here, barking at your sister like some punk?" Randy said.

"Who are you calling a punk?" Brian said insulted.

"He said "like a punk"," RJ said and Brian calmed down a little. "Punk" RJ said under his breath.

"So you came here to talk my sister into calling off the wedding, the one thing that would have stopped me from doing that stupid thing something that ya'll told me not to do back in Albany. Well guess what boys, you screwed yourselves by coming here because now nothing's gonna stop me from doing it," Brian said and he walked away leaving Randy and RJ with more questions than answers.

Claire sighed; her brother had totally embarrassed her in front of The Ortons.

"I'm so sorry about that guys, its' a good thing I lm not getting married today other wise I'd be really upset," Claire said.

"But your brother wouldn't t be, that way he could get money from you and Carlton," Randy said.

"Don't feel bad Claire enjoy the reception, you made the right decision today," Trish said and Claire smiled, her whole face brightened up.

"I know I did and I will be eternally grateful to you Randy," Claire said and Carlton came over and tapped Claire on the shoulder.

"Your brother looked pretty mad, are yo okay?"He asked her concerned.

"I'm fine Carlton, my brother's just being my brother," Claire replied.

"Well whad'ya say we have out first and last dance as ex-bride and groom later on tonight?" Carlton suggested and Claire laughed at the irony of it.

"I love it let's do it. You always know just what to say to cheer me up," she said and she walked away with Carlton while Randy and RJ tried to make sense of what just happened.

After the reception was over and The Orton shad made their way home, RJ and Randy were still trying to figure things out while Trish sat up in bed eating her slice of Claire and Carlton's non-wedding cake.

"Okay Dad let's go over it one more time. Brian was upset because his sister wasn't gonna marry the well-off Carlton," RJ recounted.

"So whatever stupid thing Brian is going to do has to do with money," Randy said.

"And its gonna take place in New York City," RJ added and Randy made another NY connection.

"You know I think money is important here; Brian needs money, Claire was going to marry into money and The Richs are new millionaires. The only connection that doesn't fit is Jordan," Randy said and RJ nodded.

"She's the only person who doesn't fit, aside form the fact that she lives in New York she has no connection to these people," RJ said. "That we know of,"

"Why is that?" Randy wondered as Trish flicked cake crumbs off her bed.

"Are you guys done yet?" Trish said looking at the clock: it was one in the morning.

"I think you know the answer to that" Randy replied.

"Well then I suggest you sleep in RJ room because I'm going to sleep," Trish said pulling her head under the covers.

"Let's go son," Randy said deliberately rolling over Trish to get to the door.

"Hey!" Trish yelled and Randy and RJ laughed. "Goodnight monkey boys!"

"Hey!" Randy and RJ called out offended while Trish turned out the light form her bedside. Randy and RJ stayed up into the wee hours of the morning trying to come up with answers to this New York mystery. By the time they fell asleep they were no farther along. They did however agree that Jordan's inexplicable connection to the others made her seem more vulnerable than everyone else. Randy thought about paying her another visit, maybe even inviting her to his home for the day as long as that was alright with her parents. Little did Randy know that tomorrow he'd have other things on his mind.


	8. Terms and Conditions

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Eight – Terms and Conditions

Today Randy would be doing an autograph signing in Baltimore, MD and The Randy Orton Show camera crew were going to film it. The signing was at 12:30pm and the camera crew was supposed to film Randy leaving from his home but by 9:30am they still hadn't shown up. He called Triple H's cell-phone and DX HQ but there was no answer. Something was up.

Randy arrived at the mall in Baltimore where the signing was taking place at around 11:30am expecting the camera crew to be there but it wasn't.

"Maybe they'll show up during the signing," Randy Orton thought but that didn't happen either. It was just a regular autograph signing with Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne, there wasn't a camera in sight besides the many flashing cameras of the scores of fans that had come out to see them. The "Randy!", "Kofi!" and "Evan!" chants were loud but they couldn't drown out the voice in Randy's head that told him something was wrong.

"Do yo guys know where Hunter is? I've been trying to reach him all morning but no-one's answering," Randy asked Kofi and Evan.

The two hi-flyers exchanged glances before Evan answered; just looking at their faces Randy knew they knew something he didn't which was not often.

"We don't know where he is but we do know that he's mad at you," Evan replied.

"Yeah, when you didn't show up for the meeting yesterday, Hunter was hot. But then when he re-scheduled it and you still didn't turn up he got quiet angry," Kofi added.

"Oh no, not quiet angry," Randy said cringing.

"Yes quiet angry. He just sat in his chair silently burning up, Shawn had to take over the meeting," Evan said.

"The re-scheduled meeting," Kofi added.

"Yes Kofi I know the meeting was rescheduled quit going on about it," Randy snapped.

"You don't get it Randy, the co-head of the company re-scheduled a meeting for you. That alone is unheard of but for you not to show up? Dude what were you thinking?" Kofi exclaimed.

"I was caught up doing God's Will Kofi, usually there's not a conflict but I couldn't get out of this one. Besides I never asked him to re-schedule the meeting," Randy said.

"And yet he went out of his way to accommodate you and you still didn't show. Dude you set a new precedent for disrespect by not showing up. Hunter was so hurt - you know before he got quiet angry," Kofi said.

"It was like you guys had a date and you stood him up," Evan added and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys that's enough, I'll go see Hunter at The Sandbox after the signing's over and I'll make things right with him," Randy said.

"That's probably a good idea," Kofi said.

"You know I don't want you guys to start taking liberties with the rules because of what I did yesterday. I was doing what God asked me to do you guys understand that right?" Randy said and Kofi and Evan nodded.

"You know we do Randy, God's the CEO of your life we understand that and us and the boys respect you for it too," Evan replied.

"All you need now is to get God's call on your life written into your contract," Kofi said and as funny as it sounded the hi-flying Ghanaian had a point. It was the only way if God called Randy to do something during office hours he'd be protected. The Jews had it and what was good for the Jews was good for the Gentiles.

After the autograph signing Randy did exactly what he told Kofi and Evan he was going to do. He went to The Sandbox to make good with Triple H. This was a lot easier said than done.

"Randy you know I got no problem with you being a Christian but when it interferes with your job you can't expect me to sit back and just let it slide," Hunter said.

"Of course I don't, it doesn't happen very often Hunter and that's why I've come up with an idea that'll stop you from being put in another awkward situation should God need me again," Randy said.

"Okay I'm listening, are you renouncing your faith?" Hunter wondered and Shawn slapped him on the head.

"No of course not, I'm protecting my faith. So I suggest I have my contract drawn up to include a God clause," Randy said and Hunter furrowed his brown in confusion.

"A God clause? What on Earth is a God clause?" Hunter asked puzzled.

"It's a clause you can put in my contact that gives me certain number of days off to do God's Will. Yo know like the Jews have," Randy explained and Shawn nodded in approval.

"I love it!" he said.

"Well of course you would God boy but I don't, what if God needs you for a whole week or a year?" Hunter said.

"No you get to decide the number of days I can have off, God id fair, if He knew my calling was going to jeopardize my career I would have left wrestling years ago. This way you will know where I am and how many days I have left before you refuse to release me," Randy said and Hunter looked at him thoughtfully with his hand on his chin.

"Well whad'ya say Hunter, I think it's fair and professional," Shawn said.

"But what if the boys get wind of it, won't they want a God clause too?" Hunter asked.

"Not our boys, they know Randy's called to do things that they're not and they are supportive of his Gift and calling," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"That's true and just to prove that I'm supportive of your Gift and calling too Randy, I'm gonna put the God clause in your contract," Hunter said and Randy smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Thank you so much Hunter, you are such a great boss!2 Randy said shaking Hunter's hand.

"What about Money in the Bank?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Well the suspension kind of went into effect before we made this agreement," Hunter said. "Plus I don't want the rest of the locker room to think I'm doing Randy a favor,"

"Its okay Hunter I'll take my punishment and stay off the PPV," Randy said humbly.

"Thanks for understanding," Hunter said and Shawn cleared his throat to get Hunter's attention again.

"What about the other thing?" he asked.

"What other thing?" Randy asked, even Hunter wondered what HBK was talking about.

"You know that thing you did in quiet anger when Randy didn't turn up to the re-scheduled meeting," Shawn said and then Hunter recalled what the thing was.

"Oh, that thing," he said reluctantly.

"Will one of you please tell me what the thing you did is?" Randy asked not used to being kept in the dark.

"Well the thing was I kinda cancelled your reality show," Hunter said and Orton's eyes went wide in shock.

"You what?" he said in disbelief.

"I cancelled The Randy Orton Show," Hunter said and Randy stamped his foot in disbelief.

2Hunter how could you do that? Is that why there was no camera crew filming my autograph signing today?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, they were all ready to come to your house and I called the producer and told him to tell everyone to go home because I was killing the project. Sorry Randy but I was really mad at you for missing that meeting, especially after I re-scheduled it so you could be there," Hunter said and Randy grabbed Hunter by his shirt and got right up in his face.

"Hunter you have got to call the TV crew and let them know that The Randy Orton Show is still on," he said determined to rectify this situation.

"I can't I've already assigned them to work on another Superstar's reality show," Hunter said.

"Well un-assign them!" Randy yelled firmly and he released Hunter's shirt and took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to order you around but you have got to get the TV crew back on my show,"

"Is three something going on?" Shawn asked wondering why Orton was so bent out of shape about his show being cancelled.

"Have you guys watched the footage yet?" he asked DX and Hunter and Shawn shook their heads.

"We were gonna watch it today," Shawn said.

"If you watch it you'll know why I'm so desperate for you to get the show back up and running. RJ and I have stumbled onto something that could impact the lives of one special group of people and it's not over yet," Randy explained.

"Is this thing what's being getting you in all this hot water?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Randy replied.

"Then I don't want the world to see it," Hunter said decisively.

"What?" Randy said in disbelief.

"Randy this show is supposed to showcase you as a WWE Superstar not as The King's Oracle," Hunter said. "Sounds to me like you've gone way off track,"

"Hunter thins is a reality show about me – I am The King's Oracle and I am The Legend Killer and this footage shows both sides of me. And this mystery that RJ and I are working on brings both sides of me together in a way I would never dream of. The world has got to see how it ends!" Randy said but Hunter shook his head.

"I don't know Rand it sounds like you've gotten away from what I originally wanted. I mean does that footage include one scene with you with your shirt off?" Hunter asked.

"No?" Rand replied bemused by the question, finally Shawn decided to interject.

"Hunter let's watch the footage. If we like it you can call Randy tonight and tell him The Randy Orton Show is back on," Shawn said.

"Alright I'll watch it but don't get your hopes up Randy, I'll be measuring this show by my standards not yours," Hunter said.

"Hope is all I've got. I'll be at home waiting for your call. Thanks guys," Randy said and as he left The Sandbox, Shawn punched Hunter on the arm.

"Ow, what is your problem man?" Hunter said holding his arm in pain.

"What is this obsession with you needing to see Randy with his shirt off?" Shawn asked incredulous.

"I don't want to see Randy with his shirt off, the viewers what to see Randy with his shirt off!" Hunter argued.

"Well if you bring it up while we're watching the footage I'm calling a psychiatrist to have you checked out," Shawn said and Hunter tried to reason with him while Randy exited their gates. His cell-phone had vibrated during his conversation with DX but he ignored it, looking at his phone he could see that he had a missed call from Trish as-well as a text message. He opened it up and it said "Heads up," Randy sighed knowing that his wife had tried to warn him about what Hunter had done so at least he would be prepared. All he could do now was wait for DX to call him and hope for the best.


	9. Boredom in New York

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Nine – Boredom in New York

Later that night Randy couldn't sleep. The idea of his show being cancelled at this point, when RJ and himself were putting the pieces God had directed him to together, was unacceptable. It was almost 11pm and DX still hadn't called him to say whether or not his show was back on. Shawn said they'd get back to him tonight and he was a man of his word so if Randy had to stay up all night waiting for that phone call that's exactly what he was gonna do. Trish didn't like it one bit and she hadn't liked the fact that her husband was barely getting any sleep these days for awhile.

"Randy I really don't like it when you get anxious, it's like you stop trusting God," Trish said, she had a few moments earlier forced RJ to go to sleep.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Now I know for a fact that DX are gonna call tonight," Trish said.

"But you don't know what they're going to say," Randy replied.

"No I don't but I do know that God wouldn't start something with you and not finish it. So no matter what DX say you will get to the bottom of this New York connection," Trish said and Randy nodded.

"You're right Trish; I've been trying to force a situation that God already has under control. I thin I'll go to bed now, I'll check my machine in the morning for any messages from DX," Randy said turning on his side with a sigh of relief signifying his trust in God and he fell asleep for a full thirty seconds before the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered with his eyes still closed.

"Hey Randy its Hunter," Triple H said. "Sorry about calling so late,"

Now both Randy's eyes were wide open. "That's okay, so what did you think of the footage from The Randy Orton Show so far, does it meet with your standards?" Randy said hoping that it did.

"Oh yeah Randy you've got one awesome program so far," Hunter said and Randy jumped up in his bed ecstatically.

"So the show's back on?" Randy asked happily.

"Filming starts tomorrow," Hunter said.

"Who-hoo!" Randy said triumphantly and Trish smiled happy that her husband's show was back on.

"I see what you mean about the two sides of you – The King's Oracle and The Legend Killer – coming together but this New York mystery is it for real?" Hunter asked.

"Of course it's for real, do you think I would have slacked off work for something that wasn't real?" Randy replied.

"So have you worked out what the connection is between all those people?" Hunter asked.

"No I haven't I'm waiting on God for the next clue then the whole world will know what the connection is and they can see how exciting being a man of God really is," Randy said.

"I'll say, be careful though. After seeing Claire's brother Brian I got a bad feeling about that dude and Chyna said he looked desperate enough to do anything," Hunter said. "And I don't want anything bad happening to the star of the show or his son,"

"Chyna watched it too?" Randy asked.

"Yeah we all watched it; me, Shawn, Amy, Chyna and Rebecca. That's why I'm calling so late, we kept watching it over and over again trying to work out what the New York connection was," Hunter said.

"Well if you guys think of anything please let me know, wisdom is found in the counsel of many," Randy said.

"Okay God by I'll let you know if we think of anything, until then you have yourself a goodnight," Hunter said.

"I will now Hunter, thank you," Randy said.

"Don't mention it, goodnight," Hunter said and he hung up leaving Randy to celebrate a little bit more before falling asleep with a big smile on his face.

The next tow days were pretty much normal. The TV crew followed Randy to a couple of TV interviews on Thursday and they spent half a day with RJ and some of his school friends on Friday. There were no directions from GPS to go anywhere special even though there was a lot of great footage of RJ playing ribs on his father.

That Friday evening the camera crew went home and Randy and RJ were left back in NYC with no more clues from God and no more additions to the NY connection. They both agreed that the group of people they'd met could be it and there wouldn't necessarily be anymore.

"I'm sure God will give us another clue eventually. I'm bored of the city, let's go visit Uncle Johnny and Romeo in Florida this weekend," RJ suggested rocking back and forth on the kitchen chair while Trish made dinner.

"Whad'ya say Trish, fancy paying our friends in Florida a visit?" Randy asked his wife as she licked the steak seasoning from her fingers.

"Which ones we've got so many down there?" Trish replied.

"RJ wants to see Johnny and Romeo," Randy replied but Trish shook her head.

"No can do, Melina's gonna be there this weekend and I don't want another outburst of Truth to ruin the occasion. If you guys plan to have a good time you don't want us two in the same room," Trish said.

"Would it be so hard for you to not say anything about ATM around Melina for one day?" Randy asked.

"Yes it would. I have very strong feelings about Melina and I cannot keep my thoughts to myself in her presence," Trish replied. "After all I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus and The Truth cannot be kept silent,"

"Oh Mom," RJ said rolling his eyes.

"Hey you guys can still go, I'll go visit Edge and Angelina instead. You can come and pick me up when you're ready to go home," Trish said.

"Okay we'll do that, anything for a peaceful weekend," Randy said and Trish stuck her tongue out at her husband while RJ rocked his chair back too far and fell on his back.

"OW!" RJ cried out in pain.

"Son are you okay?" Randy asked helping his son to his feet.

"I'm fine Dad, Mom why didn't you tell me that was going to happen?" RJ asked rubbing his back and Trish frowned.

"I don't know, normally I would have told you not to rock back too far but God didn't signal me," Trish said. "He wanted you to fall,"

"But why?" RJ asked.

"To tell you something," Trish replied.

"About falling?" RJ asked.

"I'm sure you'll fill in the blanks son," Trish said and RJ scratched his head. "Maybe God is giving you another clue,"

"Well in that case I'll bank it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a pre-dinner chat with my friend Romeo," RJ said excusing himself from the kitchen leaving his parents alone.

"Those two are pretty close, I wonder if Romeo's Gift is developing as rapidly as RJ's is," Randy thought out loud.

"We'll if they're not there's only one person to blame for that," Trish replied and Randy rolled his eyes knowing that his wife was referring to Melina. Still Trish had a point; after they had decided to nurture their son's prophetic Gift Trish and Randy h ad seen RJ come a long way in a very short period of time. With the same kind of encouragement from Melina the possibilities for what Romeo could do were endless.


	10. The Three Headed Monster

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Ten – The Three Headed Vision

The next day The Ortons flew down to Tampa, FL to spend the day with their Floridian friends. After Randy dropped his wife off at Edge's house The Ortons parted ways planning to meet up later on that evening to go home together.

John Cena's house was one of RJ's favorite places to visit, mainly because Romeo lived there now with his father John Morrison who had been there for almost twelve years. Cena's house was so big he didn't see any point in Morrison moving out. They had become pretty close over the years and remained so even after Cena married Mickie James and Maria and Marion moved out. Now that they both worked at TNA Mickie and Cena were inseparable and oozing with a love for each other that nobody – not even Maria – could deny.

"RJ!" Mickie James cried with arms wide open as Cena opened the door to let their visitors in.

"MJ!" RJ replied back and Mickie James grabbed him into a big hug and swung him around.

"Hey John," Randy said to John Cena who smiled at Randy politely, Cena smiled a lot these days.

"Come in old friend, Johnny's in the garden with Melina and Romeo talking about the good ole' days," Cena said and Randy raised his eyebrow intrigued.

"Really, you mean like when they were together?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah," Cena said nodding his heads. "Its looking good for them bro, its looking really good,"

Randy almost danced at the idea of Melina and Johnny getting back together.

"Oh maybe I shouldn't have come I don't wanna spoil anything," Randy said hesitantly.

"Why don't we play some volleyball in the pool? That way we're not distracting them," Cena said.

"But then the sides aren't even," Randy said.

"No don't worry, Mickie's going out she won't even be here," Cena said.

"Where's she going?" Randy asked.

"She said she had to pay an old friend a visit," Cena said and Randy's prophetic ear started to twitch indicating that the old friend Mickie would be visiting was his wife.

Over at The Copelands Trish was reminded of her old blond haired days as she was surrounded by Canadians each with a full head of blond hair.

"How come you never dyed your hair back Trish, you looked great as a blond," Angelina asked her fellow Canadian.

"Because Randy and RJ are dark-haired and me keeping my hair natural makes me feel closer to them," Trish replied.

"Aw that is so sweet!" Angelica cooed. "That's how I felt about my parents' tattoos so I got Ravine to paint some fake ones on me,"

Angelica showed Trish all of her multi-colored fake tattoos which were mostly heats, crosses and her parent's names.

"Wow these are inspired," Trish said.

"Want me to draw you a fake one?" Angelica asked Trish. "I could do three hears joined together – one for each member of your family?" Angelica said.

"That's such a cute idea," Angelina said.

"Agreed but I'm not really a tattoo person, not even if they're fake. Maybe you should ask Mickie James when she comes over," Trish replied and The Copelands frowned.

"Mickie James isn't coming over," Edge replied.

"Remember who you're talking to," Trish said assured and a few seconds later the doorbell rang.

Edge went to answer it, "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Mickie James!" came the ever-happy voice of the former WWE Diva.

Edge opened the door with a surprised look on his face. "Hey Mickie, did you get lost on your way to the IMPACT! Zone?" Edge asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha Edge, I'm actually here to see Trish," Mickie said.

"Isn't that a little rude, I mean Trish doesn't actually live here we invited her over, if you should be visiting anyone it's me," Edge said.

"Edge are you gonna let me in or not?" Mickie asked and Trish came to the door.

"Come on in Mickie, don't mind Edge he just misses your entrance music," Trish said and Mickie James laughed.

"I do not!" Edge replied offended.

"Mickie!" Angelica cried flying up to Mickie James and grabbing her waist for a hug.

"Hey Angel pie, hey Angelina," Mickie James said.

"Hey," Angelina replied.

"Just so we're clear I'm here to see Trish but if your husband would prefer we can talk outside," Mickie James said and Angelina laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's just upset because John Cena throws better pool parties than he does," Angelina said and Edge gasped holding his heart as if wounded. "Honey its true our pool just isn't big enough!"

Mickie James laughed, "I'll tell John you said so," she said.

"You'll do no such thing! Things will change once I get my R shaped pool put in," Edge said and the girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"An R shaped pool?" Angelica said unimpressed.

"That would only work if the R stood for, 'Really' as in 'An R shaped pool is a Really bad idea,' " Angelina said. "It doesn't have to be R shaped it just has to be bigger, you don't have to put your WWE character's trademark on everything,"

"John's just as bad, he wants to buy furniture that spells out his last name," Mickie said and everyone laughed although Edge did like the idea of furniture that spelt out 'Edge'.

"Come on Edge let's get lunch ready while these two talk," Angelina said taking her husband by the arm while Angelica remained seated.

"So Mickie, what is it that you wanna ask me?" Trish said while Angelica scribbled on a piece of paper to make sure her pen was working.

"Can I draw a fake tattoo on your arm MJ?" Angelica asked Mickie James.

"Sure honey, after I've talked to Aunt Trish," Mickie replied and Angelica smiled and drew out some ideas while the two women talked. "You're The Truth: Trish Stratus right, so you know what I want to ask you," Mickie said to Trish.

"Still I'd rather hear it from you," Trish said and Mickie took a deep breath.

"Well as you know John and I have been married for awhile now and I've been thinking about having children. I want to talk to John about my feelings recently but I keep getting flashes of a three headed monster everytime I approach him about it. I have no idea what it means and if I tell John about it he'll probably laugh at me, which is why I wanted to talk to you. What is this three headed monster?" Mickie asked Trish and The Truth looked down at the drawings Angelica had sketched out for Mickie James' fake tattoo.

"Tell me something Mickie, does the three headed monster look anything like this?" Trish asked holding up the piece of paper and showing it to Mickie James.

"Oh my gosh!" Mickie gasped covering her mouth as she looked at the familiar image. "That's exactly what the three headed monster looks like! How did you do that?" Mickie asked Angelica.

"She didn't know what she was drawing; she picked up on the prophetic spirit that's in the atmosphere. That's what happens when you have three prophets in the neighborhood," Trish said referring to herself, Randy and RJ.

"So what does the monster mean?" Mickie asked.

"It means you've got a problem," Trish replied. "Look here. Notice in the picture that Angelica drew one head is female, one head is male and the other heads is that head of a child,"

"Oh yeah," Mickie said looking closely at the drawing along with Angelica.

"The male head is John Cena, the female head is Maria and the child head is Marion – Cena's unwanted firstborn son. Although John and Maria are no longer together, they had a child that is desperate for his father to love him and until that happens, you will continue to see this three headed monster everytime you wanna talk to John about having children," Trish explained.

"My goodness. I want more than anything for John to love Marion but how long before that happens?" Mickie James asked.

"Seven years," Trish replied and Mickie's mouth dropped and she was suddenly very upset.

"Are you telling me that I have to wait seven years before I can have a child by the man I love?" Mickie said incredulous.

"It's not about what you want it's about what God wants and He will not permit Cena to have another child by another woman until he does right by his first one," Trish said.

"And that's gonna take seven years?" Mickie said in disbelief.

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear Mickie but it's the Truth." Trish said, she could see the disappointment in Mickie's eyes.

"I gotta tell you Trish, I don't think I can wait that long," Mickie said. "I love John and I want to have his child while I'm still young,"

"What on Earth does your date of birth have to do with it Mickie? You're talking about having a child, bringing another human being into this world and there's a right time to do that but it ain't now," Trish said.

"That's easy for you to say you've got on already, so has Melina, so has Amy, Angelina, Velvet, Chyna and Stephanie. I'm starting to feel left out!" Mickie said.

"Woman are you crazy? Okay don't answer that I already know the answer but thin about what I just told you. There is a boy screaming for his father's love and that the same father you want to have a child with, what makes you think John would treat your baby any differently from how he treats Marion?" Trish asked.

"Because he loves me Trish, he didn't love Maria and that's why things won't be the same for me," Mickie said and Trish shook her head in disapproval.

"I've told you the Truth if you don't want to heed my prophetic warning there's nothing I can do about it. But if you decide to go ahead and have this child Mickie James, you will experience the greatest sorrow you have ever known," Trish said and those words pierced Mickie James' conscience and she shifted back and forth uncomfortably before getting up.

"I have to go, thanks for your help Trish, Bye Angelica, maybe you can draw a fake tattoo on me some other time," Mickie said.

"Okay Mickie," Angelica said and Mickie James turned to leave without making eye contact with Trish.

"I sure hope she doesn't go out and do something stupid after what you just told her Aunt Trish," Angelica said.

"I hope so too Angel pie," Trish said contemplating her next move. The Truth was Mickie was going to do something stupid and in order to stop that stupid thing from happening Trish was going to have to put her feelings about Melina aside and go pay John Cena a visit today.

Edge and Angelina came back into their dining room surprised that Mickie had gone so soon.

"Lunch is ready are you hungry Trish?" Angelina asked her guest.

"Yes I am but I'm gonna have to eat and run, I have to go pay John Cena a visit," Trish said and Angelina and Edge looked at her surprised.

"Even with you-know-who over there right now?" Edge asked referring to Melina.

"Yeah this is pretty important," Trish said.

"Well we'll all go, then we can distract Melina while you talk to John," Edge said.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Trish said.

"Yay! I get to see Romeo and RJ!" Angelica said excited intending to draw more fake tattoos for her friends.

"Urgh why did you draw this ugly thing Angel pie?" Angelina said looking at the three headed monster Angelina had been Divinely inspired to draw.

"She didn't draw it, the prophetic Spirit of the Lord did as a warning to Mickie James and John Cena," Trish said.

"This is what you were talking to Mickie about?" Edge asked.

"Yup, if only she could have had the same reaction to it that your wife did," Trish said and judging by her tone Edge and Angelina knew that they had to get over to Cena's house right away.


	11. The 3 Rs

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Eleven – The 3 Rs

Over at John Cena's house everyone was in the back garden in the pool playing volleyball. It was getting competitive and just as Cena was about to spike his thirtieth ball the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone," Cena said.

"I'll get it," Mickie James said heading towards that door, she hadn't really been in the mood t play since her conversation with Trish. The Truth had given her a lot to think about, imagine her surprise when she opened the door to Trish and The Copelands.

"What are you guys doing here?" she said surprised.

"We made so much lunch we couldn't eat it all ourselves so we thought we'd come over and share it with everyone here. Where is everybody anyway?" Edge asked as Trish and The Copelands came into Cena's house.

"They're out back playing water volley ball," Mickie replied.

"Why aren't you playing?" Angelina asked.

"I'm not in the mood to play," Mickie said shaking her head.

"Nonsense come on!" Edge said pulling Mickie over to him and taking her towards the pool.

"We'll let Cena know you wanna talk to him," Angelina said to Trish and The Truth nodded and stood in the foyer waiting for Cena. As she waited the sound of laughter both male and female caught her ear. It was a familiar kind of sound but she hadn't heard it in awhile. It was Melina and Johnny Morrison and they sounded happy, very happy indeed. Needing a visual to go with the sound Trish headed over to the pool. She didn't go directly towards, instead she looked behind the glass door that led out to the pool and she watched as Melina and Johnny played around with Romeo laughing happily along with each other. Edge had gotten Mickie James into the pool an Angelina told Cena that Trish was waiting for him inside. As Cena approached Trish she realized that God had brought here over here for a reason. By all account it looked as though Melina and Johnny were getting back together, once that happened, her decade-long grudge against God would end and she would want to be Melina the Miraculous again. And if that happened Mickie and John having a baby wouldn't be the tragedy that Trish had been told that it would be. She wasn't so sure that it was necessary to tell John about Mickie's desire to have a baby, still since Melina was not yet one with her husband and child again, she thought it best to at least let Cena know that she as available for counsel.

"Trish what a lovely surprise, now you can play volleyball with us!" Cena said excited.

"Not just you John, I have to tell you something and it's important," Trish said.

"What is it?" John asked and Trish tried not to laugh at his TNA trunks.

"Soon you're going to have to make a decision about having another child and I'm warning you that if you have another child without straightening things out with Marion first you're going to regret it. That's all I wanna say," Trish said.

"Well then I'm glad you came over Trish because I've been thinking about having another child with Mickie, I guess we probably shouldn't," Cena said regrettably.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way, all you have to do is accept your son for who he really is," Trish said.

"My son's gay how can yo ask me to accept that?" Cena replied.

"Marion is not gay and you'd find that out a lot quicker if you would just spend some time with him. Randy just told you he was gay to test your love for him, to see if it would make any difference and it has and it shouldn't. John he's your son," Trish said but Cena shook his head.

"I don't like spending time with him and I don't know if I ever will," Cena said and Trish put her hand on his wet shoulder.

"You won't be able to move on and enjoy your life with Mickie until you do," Trish said but Cena just sighed. Trish knew he had taken her words in but was he man enough to change how he felt about Marion? She didn't know yet but she certainly hoped he was. John kissed Trish's hand and smiled.

"It's nice to know that God cares enough about me to bring you over here today. Now that you're here why don't we shelve this conversation for another time and play some volleyball?" Cena said a smile.

"Okay but just so you know if you ever wanna talk to me about this you know where to find me," Trish said waking with Cena out to the pool. Randy jumped out when he saw her and walked up to her while Cena jumped right back in.

"You are going to behave yourself right?" Randy asked Trish and she turned and looked over at Melina who continued to have a wonderful time with her family.

"Why wouldn't I my love? It's pretty obvious that God is answering my prayer," Trish replied finally catching Melina's eye and the Latina got out of the pool and approached her.

"Look Trish I don't want any trouble okay?" she said before noticing the big smile on Trish's face.

"I don't want any trouble either my sister in Christ," Trish said and she hugged Melina close to herself startling Melina at first but eventually she embraced Trish, relived not to be fighting with her oldest friend anymore.

"Well will you look at that," Randy Orton said to himself watching Trish and Melina embrace with a big smile on his face knowing that there had to be a very good reason for it. Before he could enquire what that reason was volleyball was hitting him in the head courtesy of a very amped up Edge.

"Come on Randy get your head in the game," Edge said.

"What game, we're taking a break so Trish can have a chance to get changed and play the next round," Cena said.

"Yea I know I just wanted to hit Randy in the head since I won't be able to do it at the PPV," Edge said.

"Why not?" Mickie James asked.

"Because I got kicked off the PPV," Randy replied.

"Uh-oh what did you do?" Mickie asked Randy.

"It's a long story, needless to say Hunter and I have patched things up and I am not protesting his decision," Randy said.

"Well the rest of us are, doing God's work is more important than some lousy PPV," Edge said and Angelina nodded in agreement.

"Boy you guys don't think much of your product do you?" Cena said wiping himself down with one of his Cena trademarked towels.

"What's this about doing God's work?" Mickie asked Randy.

"You'll see it all from the beginning when The Randy Orton Show airs next month," Randy said. "That's my new reality show and it's awesome," Randy turned to his son who was sitting with Romeo while Angelica drew on him. "I sure hope this mission is over by then or the world might not get to see how it all ends,"

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about but if it's enough to get you in trouble with Hunter it must be good," Cena said.

"Whoa!" RJ cried as Angelica slipped and nearly fell on the floor but Romeo caught her.

"You okay?" Romeo asked Angelica.

"Yea I'm fine, thank goodness you caught me or I would be in a lot of pain right now," Angelica replied and RJ suddenly got a prophetic impulse.

"Romeo can you ask your parents if you can stay over at my house until Monday?" RJ asked Romeo.

"Sure!" Romeo said flying over to his parents while Randy eyes his son inquisitively.

"Does you wanting Romeo to stay over have anything to do with our mission?" Randy asked is son.

"It was everything to do with it Dad. After Brian does that stupid thing next week, we're gonna be there but Romeo has to be there too," RJ explained.

"But why?" Randy asked.

"Because somebody's gonna get hurt and Romeo's gonna save them," RJ replied.

"How's he gonna do that, his Miraculous powers are still in their infancy," Randy replied.

"You didn't see how quickly he stopped Angelica from falling. If Romeo was at our house when I fell off my chair I wouldn't have fallen off at all. God is telling me that there is no time for delay and I have to obey Him now," RJ said and Romeo came running over excitedly.

"My parents said I can stay with you guys for as long as I like!" Romeo replied excitedly.

"Three days is all we need," RJ replied.

"Why what's gonna happen in three days?" Romeo asked.

"We'll tell you all about it on the way home won't we Dad?" RJ said to his father and Randy Orton nodded. Trish came over to her husband in the bathing suit while everyone else jumped back in the pool ready to play some more volleyball.

"So Romeo's part of your team now?" Trish asked.

"By all accounts it looks like your team just got an old member back," Randy said to his wife referring to Melina.

Trish smiled, "Nothing's been confirmed yet but things are looking good Randy, they're looking real good," Trish said and she kissed Randy before throwing him in the pool and jumping in after him.


	12. Miracle in the Bank

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Randy Orton Show

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Randy Orton decides to buy a new car for his new reality show; little did he know that his new car would make his new show unmissable TV.

Chapter Twelve – Miracle in the Bank

On Monday afternoon Randy Orton posted his new contract to DX Inc with His new God Clause in place. Although he intended to be at RAW tonight at least now he was covered in case anything came up and he couldn't be there.

Romeo had enjoyed himself on what had otherwise been a pretty uneventful weekend. A little later on Randy was gonna take him and RJ to MSG where RAW was being held tonight and then his father would take him home. Rather than risk being mobbed Randy decided to drive to MSG and when he got in the car with Romeo, RJ and the TV crew looked at the GPS everything changed. The GPS was telling him to go to the Chase bank in downtown Manhattan.

"The GPS says we're gonna go to the Chase bank downtown," Randy told RJ and suddenly RJ got the revelation they had all been waiting for.

"Dad Brian's gonna rob the bank!" he said and Randy drove to the bank as fast as he could.

Meanwhile Jordan and her parents were inside the bank talking about their savings. Jordan was bored and amused herself by rocking her chair back and forth.

The Rich Family was having a meeting to discuss the distribution of their wealth and also the down payment Grandpa Rich wanted to put on his daughter's house. Claire and her mother showed up a few minutes later to make a withdrawal. They were spending the day in New York and needed some more cash but the ATM Machine outside wasn't working. The bank was very busy that afternoon and there were lot of people there, a lot of people who were about to be praying for their lives.

"Jordan will you quit rocking that chair back and forth?" Jordan's mother said to her daughter.

"But Mom I'm bored this stuff is boring," Jordan complained.

"Preparing for your future is boring?" Jordan's father asked and Jordan rolled her eyes while her parents and the Bank Manager laughed.

"Children can be so naïve," the Bank Manager said. Just then Randy Orton, RJ, Romeo and the camera crew came into the bank. RJ's eyes were instantly drawn to the girl rocking her chair back and forth. It was Jordan, the girl from Albany, and RJ realized what God was telling him all along.

"Dad there's Jordan," RJ said to Randy Orton.

"The girl rocking her chair, just like you were before you fell over?" Randy said.

"Yeah only Jordan's not gonna fall over she's gonna get hurt way worse if we don't do something," RJ said.

"I'll do something – hey Jordan!" Romeo called out and Jordan turned and looked to see who had called her. As she did she almost fell off her chair, but Romeo dived in right under her before she did just like he did for Angelica at John Cena's house.

"Who are you?" Jordan's' mother demanded.

"I'm Romeo Perez Hennigan and it would be my pleasure to save your daughter's life today," Romeo said.

"Randy, RJ!" Jordan said recognizing The Ortons. "Thank God you guys are here I was soooo bored!"

"Boredom will not be the worst thing that ever happened to you if we don't get out of here right now," Randy Orton said and he looked up at Jordan's parents," You two may not believe this but my son and I have been told that your daughter is in serious danger,"

"What danger?" Jordan's father asked.

"There's going to be a robbery," Randy explained, "Right here at Chase bank,"

"Are you robbing us?" the Bank Manager asked Randy Orton.

"No but we know someone is coming here to rob the bank now," Randy Orton said.

"But what does that have to do with Jordan?" Jordan's mother asked.

"Hey Randy!" Claire cried out and Randy turned and saw her wave at him.

"Hey look everyone its Randy!" Grandpa Rich said and The Rick Family all waved at Randy and RJ from the other side of the bank.

"Everyone's here," Randy said and he looked at his son, "We need a miracle,"

"Don't I know it," RJ added and their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of machine gun fire. Seconds later people were screaming as the eight men Randy had met in Albany carried out their stupid plan to rob the Chase bank.

"Everybody down on the floor now!" one of the men roared and that's exactly what everyone did but a couple of the bank robbers intimidated the customers anyway.

"We are robbing this bank and we will do this quickly if everybody co-operates," one of the men said and he walked over to the bank clerk and threw an empty black bag at him.

"Fill that up with $10 million dollars," he said and the bank teller nervously did as he said.

"Jordan's parents looked at The Ortons, "My God you were right, we should have listened to you and got out of here while we still had the chance," Jordan's mother said.

"Who's talking?" one of the bank robbers asked and he walked over to where Randy Orton, RJ and Romeo were with Jordan and her parents.

The camera crew was recording everything but they were hidden so the robbers couldn't see them.

"I don't believe this," the robber said recognizing Randy Orton and he pulled Randy up by his shirt.

"Dad!" RJ cried getting to his feet but Randy quickly sat him back down.

"Hello Brian, I can see you really took my advice to heart," Randy said knowing the robber was Claire's brother.

"I wouldn't even be her if it wasn't for you, you and your stupid advice has brought us all here today. If only you just let Claire and Carlton get married," Brian whined.

"Brian?" Claire cried out, her mother was in shock. "Is that you?"

"Shut up Claire, of all the days for you and Mom to come to New York City, you hate New York City!" Brian said.

"Brian you don't have to go through with this you can walk away right now," Claire said approaching her brother but one of the robbers manhandled her and threw her back down on the ground onto her mother.

"Stay down!" Brian said and Randy was repulsed at his actions towards his own sister.

"Here's your $10 million dollars Sir," the bank teller said handing Brian the bag which Brian snatched and threw to his associates.

"Count it make sure it's all there," he said and there was a painful silence as the money was counted.

"It's all here," one of the robbers said.

"Okay let's go," Brian said and the robbers headed towards the door. Claire's mother got to her feet as the robbers began to leave and when she rose on e of the robbers saw her get up.

"Get down!" he roared at her.

"That's not your money," Brian's mother said. "That money belongs to the hard working Americans and immigrants and I'm ordering you to put it back now!"

The bank robbers laughed including her son. "Ha-ha very nice speech Mom, don't worry I'll buy you something nice for your birthday," Brian said when his arrogance was suddenly shattered by the sound of blaring police sirens.

"Oh no somebody called the cops!" one of the robbers said and Brian went ballistic.

"Who was it? I wanna know who called the cops! This was supposed to go nice and smooth!" Brian yelled.

"And now you're going to prison, nice job!" Claire said.

"Shut up!" Brian roared at her.

"Hey back off man!" Billy Rich said.

"Oh you wanna say something now?" Brian said coming over to Billy. "Well I'm getting outta here with this money one way or another and if I have to do it with a hostage I'll leave this bank with you,"

"Fine take me whatever I have to do so these people can go home in peace," Billy said.

"Alright let's go," Brian said taking Billy by the neck and dragging him over to the door, "Wait-a-minute," he said and he turned around and looked at Jordan who was tucked between her parents. "Come here little girl," he called to her and her parents shielded her defensively.

"No!" they cried.

"No leave the girl alone I'll go with you!" Billy cried.

"I'll get out of here a lot quicker if I have a child hostage," Brian said pushing Billy to one side.

"And you'll go to prison for a lot longer if anything happens to her," Claire said but Brian wasn't listening.

"Bring her to me," Brian said to Jordan's parents.

"Will she live, if she goes with him, will she live?" Jordan's father asked Randy who was wrestling with his instincts and his prophetic vision.

"If she goes with him she's gonna get hurt," Rand said.

"And if she doesn't go with me, you're all going to get hurt," Brian added. "Give her to me now!"

The parents pleaded with Brian to leave Jordan alone but he wouldn't hear it. He took her from them roughly pulled at her arm and he ran towards the ban k exit while everyone looked on in horror.

"Jordan!" her parents cried out as Brian and the robbers used Jordan as bait to get away from the cops.

"This is the New York City police, release the girl and put down your gun," one of the officers said.

The streets were packed with bystanders and the robbers wanted nothing more than to get out of there before things got even more heated.

"If you don't get out of here I'm going to hurt this little innocent child, is that what you cops want? Is that what you mean by protect and serve, huh?" Brian said.

"Okay we're leaving just don't hurt the girl," one of the officers said.

"We'll see about that now get outta here!" Brian said and as the cops started to leave one of the robbers noticed a red dot on Brian's head.

"Brian there's a cop on the roof!" he said and Brian looked up and as the cop fired he moved out of the way.

"Oh my God!" one of the robbers said as Jordan hit the ground, she had been shot.

People started to scream and the police called for an ambulance. The robbers opened fire and made it to their getaway van but not without the police chasing them. The cops cleared the bank and Jordan's parents asked what happened to the little girl who was being held hostage. When the cop didn't answer right away they knew Randy had spoken the Truth once again. As they ran outside they saw their little girl on stretcher and ran over to her. They wailed and screamed when they saw that she had been shot and the other bank customers were thoroughly distressed at what had happened inside the bank.

"We have to get your daughter to the hospital right now if we're going to have any chance of saving her," a paramedic said to Jordan's parents.

"Wait don't take her yet," Jordan's father said and he went over to Randy Orton," Is my daughter going to live?" he asked him and before TKO could answer Romeo was already taking Jordan off the stretcher.

"Hey kid what are you doing?" the paramedic asked Romeo.

"Do you believe in God?" RJ asked the paramedic.

"Yes," the paramedic answered.

"Well then back off and let Him go to work," RJ said and the paramedic watched in confusion while RJ talked to Romeo. "Lift her to your chest and squeeze her real tight, put all your weight on her," he said and Romeo did just that and Jordan's parents watched as their daughter's eyes opened and her chest rose with the breath of life.

"Jordan!" they cried.

"Wait he's not done," RJ said to them and Romeo put his hand in to Jordan's wound, removed the bullet and healed up the wound. "Now he's done," RJ said and Jordan was instantly scooped up by her parents while the paramedic and the people watching cheered for Romeo.

"Wait-a-go Romeo!" Randy Orton said.

"Wow your first miracle," RJ said.

"You mean there's more where that came from?" Romeo asked.

"Yes hombre, a lot more," RJ said.

"Wow wait 'til I tell my parents," Romeo said.

"I think the whole world is gonna do that for you Romeo," Randy Orton said seeing his camera crew and many others approaching them. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Trish, Melina and John Morrison came over to them with some other WWE Superstars creating quite a spectacle as they arrived.

"Hey what happened out there, Randy you were supposed to be at MSG an hour ago?" Triple H said and RJ rolled his eyes.

"Read my new contract boss, I'm covered remember?" Randy replied.

"What did God tell you to do, stand out here unauthorized with the NYPD?" Triple H asked.

"No God told him to save our daughter's life!" Jordan's dad said and Triple H frowned.

"Don't worry boss we got the whole thing on tape," Randy's camera crew said.

"Are you kidding this thing is gonna be all over the news – 'wrestlers save little girl from bank robbery,'" Grandpa Rich said. "Randy knew this was gonna happen and came to the bank to warn the little girl's parents,"

"What?" Triple H said in shock.

"Actually we didn't save Jordan we just followed God's instructions," Randy said and Melina and Johnny watched as Jordan approached their son.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said to him and she kissed him making Romeo blush.

"I think I'm in love," Romeo said with doe eyes.

"That's what the world's gonna say after tonight," RJ said hugging her best friend while Randy explained to everyone exactly what happened now that the New York connection was over, well almost.

Backstage at RAW Randy Orton introduced the Rich Family, Jordan and her parents and Claire and her mother to DX. They couldn't stop talking about how wonderful Randy was; Grandpa Rich even suggested DC give Randy a raise which Shawn thought was pretty funny.

The Randy Orton show camera crew filmed the New Yorkers interacting with DX and some other wrestlers. They also interviewed Romeo Perez Hennigan who had been getting just as much attention as Randy Orton since the Chase bank robbery attempt. They asked him to tell the world what he thought of The Ortons.

"The Ortons are the best family ever and RJ is like my best friend. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have had a chance to save Jordan's life or get her phone number," Romeo said. The TV crew asked Romeo if there was anything he wanted to ask his prophetic friend.

"I wanted to know if my parents would ever get back together but I didn't because I was scared the answer might be no. I'm not so bothered about that now," Romeo replied with a big smile on his face as Melina watched John Morrison wrestle Edge from the gorilla position proudly. "Something's just speak for themselves." Romeo said and he went off to join his mother.

The TV crew spoke to Claire next or at least they were intending to but she was stuck talking to Billy Rick, so they filmed her for awhile. After she finished talking to Billy she went over and spoke to her mother.

"Mom I think I'm in love!" she said.

"What?" her mother said surprised. "With who?"

"With Billy Rich. We were just talking about how dramatic today was and I told him how brave I thought he was. Then we argued about what our favorite pizza toppings were – he said pepperoni and I said vegetarian supreme and we went back and forth and, oh Mom – I think I'm in love! He's coming upstate to meet me for our first date tomorrow!" Claire said.

"Imagine that, you meet the man of your dreams after a bank robbery in New York City," Claire's mother said amazed.

"Yeah, just like Randy Orton said I would. He really is a soldier in God's army," Claire said and her Mom hugged her before going over to the Rich Family and getting to know them a bit better. In fact after that day these people stayed in touch and their families became close friends. Claire and Billy got married in New York City and Randy and his family was invited to the wedding along with Romeo and his family. When The Randy Orton Show debuted the following month it was a smash hit and Hunter was very happy with the way it all ended.

"See I told you the show would be a success," Randy said to Triple H a few weeks later after Claire and Billy's wedding.

"Who am I to argue with a prophet?" Hunter said and he took Orton and his family out for a congratulatory meal on a beautiful afternoon in New York City.


End file.
